


PLEASE.

by foolforziam93



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Begging, Bottom Liam, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolforziam93/pseuds/foolforziam93
Summary: harry just really likes to tease liam.





	

Harry runs his hand down Liams chest and abdomen. Teasingly twisting his nipples. "Harry please," Liam whines arching his back at the gentle and careful touches. Harry palms Liam through his jeans, making Liam moan loudly.

"Fuck me please," Liam begs, whimpering as Harry starts to suck and nip on one of his hips. Liam tangles his fingers in Harrys freshly cut hair. He unbuttons Liams pants with one hand the other gripping Liams hip tightly.

"Ugh Please, please, please," Liam begs, muttering incoherent please's as Harry continues to tease him. Harry just smirks and licks Liams abdomen just above his waist line.

"You're so pretty," Harry mumbles against Liams hip. "Can't wait to get my dick in you," Harry rasps out slowly pulling off Liams jeans, kissing all of the new exposed skin.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard," Harry growls as he moves up so that he is eye to eye with Liam. Liam whimpers as Harry starts to rub their co.cks together. Liam grips onto Harry's bareback his nails digging and scratchung at Harry's back.

Harry suddenly gets up off the bed leaving Liam naked and vulnerable on the bed. He tries to calm his breathing as he watches as Harry teasingly slow, takes off his jeans and boxers.

Harry grabs thw lube off the dresser coaxing his fingers generously with lube. He makes Liam spread his legs wider giving him a full view of Liams hole.

Harry rubs his finger over Liams hole never pushing in all the way. He just watches as Liam tries to move down on his finger but failing as he is holding Liam down with his other hand.

"I dont need this Da- Haz just fu-ck me al-already," Liam stutters gripping tightly on the sheets.

Harry ignores him adding another finger. He readjusts himself, curling his fingers a different way in search of Liams prostate.

He knows he's found it when Liam lets out a loud high pitched moan. He repeats the action again loving the way Liams mouth falls slack, and how his eyes squeeze shut.

He watches as Liam bites his lip and opens his eyes lifting his head a bit so he can watch Harry. Liam watches him with his eyes blown wide with lust.

When Harry's decided Liam proper stretched he pulls his fingers out wiping them on the sheets. He decides to skip the condom and just coaxes his co.ck with lube.

He holds onto Liams bent knee as he starts to push the head of his cock into Liam.

Liam loves the stretch of Harry's co.ck inside of him. Loves the way he feels when Harry fills him up giving him what he wants.

Harry pushes into Liam making sure he isn't hurting Liam too much. He only did two fingers and he knows that isn't enough.

When Harry bottoms out ue leans forward kissing Liam sloppily. Kissing his face with open mouthed kisses. Harry hooks his hand under Liams knee holding it as he thrusts into Liam slow and hard.

"Oh fuck," Liam moans gripping onto Harrys arm tightly as Harry continuously hits his prostate.

Liam snuggles his head into the pillow, his moans sounding pornographic. "Don't stop, dont stop," Liam moans out huridly. He feels his orgasm building up in the pit of his stomach as Harry's thrust get rougher and faster.

"Want you to ride me," Harry husks slowly coming to a stop. Harry pulls out making Liam whimoer at the loss. 

They clumsily move positions so that Harry is resting against the head board. Liam straddles his hips grabbing Harrys dick, stroking it a few times before he aligns it with his hole.

Harry runs his hands down Liams sides letting his large hands rest on Liams hips. When Liam is fully sat on Harrys he slowly start to bounce up and down.

He holds onto Harry's shoulders for stability. Ultimately using them to help himself fuck down onto Harrys co.ck. He teases himself, grinding doen on Harrys cock.

He proper uses Harry like his favorite dildo. Harry starts meeting in time with Liams thrusts fucking up into him as Liam moves down.

Soon he has Liam pressed against his chest, holding Liam still, as he fuck up into Liam hard and fast.

"M'so close. F-Fuck," Liam moans into the crook of Harrys shoulder.

"Cum for me baby," Harry groans out as he wraps his hand around Liams co.ck.

With a few more thrusts Liam is coming all over his and Harry's stomach. Harry tangles his fingers in Liams hair fucking into him a few more times before he fills Liam up.with his cum.

Liam moans in his ear as Harrys co.ck twitches inside of him. Harry slowly pulls out, kissing Liams lips gently as he lays Liam down.

They cuddle up close, Harry's arm tightly wrapped around Liams waist.

"We should clean up," Harry whispers tracing random patterns on Liams arm.

"In a bit," Liam breathes out.


End file.
